Doctor Doom (Marvel Video Game Universe)
Summary Doctor Doom is a major reacurring villain in Marvel video games, often serving as the "big bad" or final boss, or at the very least as a major villain. As his status as the primary antagonist and due to his popularity, Doctor Doom is often portrayed as being an extremely powerful, cosmic level villain. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Victor Van Doom Origin: Marvel Video Games Gender: Male Age: Varies Classification: Master of Evil, Supervillain, Sorceror, Wielder of the Power Cosmic, Ruler of the Universe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Aura Manipulation, Statistic Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Martial Arts, Thunder Manipulation Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Far above the likes of Apocalypse, who is leagues superior to the X-Men and Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, both organizations with combined might managed to Abyss, who had complete control over an alternate dimension, said heroes even managed to destroy his dimension with the barest of efforts. It was said Doctor Doom could shake the very heavens. Dwarves The Avegers in power, who defeated Galactus, and did so himself. Has the power to make the very universe bow down to his might. His mere power was damaging the universe, and would've completely destroyed it if he wasn't stopped. The Power Cosmic is but a mere and minor piece of equipment for him. Furthermore, he's far superior to entire squads of Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D., all of which command the Power Cosmic and Infinity Gems. Effortlessly defeated Uatu the Watcher before gaining his full power. Created his own universe during his battles against the Angents of S.H.E.I.L.D) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Swifter than even Odin and Uatu) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Class Y+ (Fights on par with the likes of Thor and The Hulk on consistent a basis and almost always has the upperhand), likely far higher Striking Strength: Universal+ (Easily damaged the likes of Wolverine, who survived the destruction of the Abyss, an alternate universe. Durability: Universe level+ (It took a squad of five S.H.E.I.L.D agents commanding the Infinity Gems and Power Cosmic to as much as put up a decet fight against him) Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal to Universal+ (Was said to be able to shake the heavens, and nearly destroyed the universe with his mere power. Created a dimension with ease) Standard Equipment: His suit, Odin's Power, The Cosmic Cube, The Power Cosmic, Several Doom Medallions, His sexy cape. Intelligence: Supergenius level (Outsmarted Uatu and Odin, far smarter than Reed Richards, played mindgames with S.H.E.I.L.D. twice) Weaknesses: Plot-Induced Stupidity often results in his losses, otherwise none notable except for the possibility of his ego, but he has the power to match his ego Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Doom Blast (Projectile) * Mask of Doom (Laser Beams) * Doom Detonation (Radial) * Doom Arc (Special) * Curse of Doom (Special) * Aura of Doom (Boost) * Doom Shield (Boost) * Doomsday (Xtreme) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time-Space Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Time Users Category:Explosive Users Category:Curse Users Category:Statistics Manipulation Category:Light Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 2